You leave me breathless
by stick.me.with.a.needle
Summary: This is a follow up of my one shot I did called 'You leave me crippled.' Now that he has finally found her, Jasper wants to show Leah how much she means to him... Will she be convinced? Rated M for smut...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the beautiful Adele's song: Make you feel my love**

**AN: **Okay so I couldn't leave my one-shot to where it was, so decided to do a follow up. Those of you who haven't read the first part so far please go check it out, it is called '**You leave me crippled.**' So it really ended up turning into two shots really if I get good response and a lot of reviews on this I might reconsider and turn it into something more. Lol. So here's to the coupling of Leah Clearwater and Jasper Whitlock, I always found that they both would have made an awesome duo. Enjoy darlings!

* * *

**You leave me breathless...**

* * *

**When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**

**When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love**

The rain trickled down from the illuminating sky, softly at first and then gradually falling to the ground faster and harder as Jasper skidded across the drenched muddy earth, pushing and snapping away the cursed branches that stood in his way.

All that came to mind was that he was nearly there; he was closer to her, that he would find her soon. He realized that that she hadn't reached her destination yet. But that didn't matter; he was definitely going to make her stay with him, _**forever**_, if she would let him.

If Jasper were still alive he probably would have had a heart attack by now from all the exertion, his emotions were swirling all over the place; he was usually much more of a stoic person who couldn't really express his own emotions even though he has an ability of Pathokinesis, an ability with which he could sense and change/manipulate other people's feelings (Leah would often call him the Major emo-raper, it was a dig to his once past life as a Major in a war he had fought). It was difficult to work out his feelings when there where clashes of other people's emotions that he had to handle and feel as his own. But with Leah he always felt something, something much more and wonderful and oh so blissfully strong within himself.

He pressed on harder at his speed, and then looking up at the nearest tree with his vampire strength, he crouched down bending his knees and then jumped up swiftly to the top and grasped its branch within both his hands; twisting up and planting his boot-clad foot firmly on the branch he then glanced at the ground ahead, he knew she was near. He closed his eyes and concentrated; he could hear and smell everything for miles, turning his head to listen for any sound from the nature around him.

_Nothing… nothing… nothing..._

_There!_ He thought, as he felt a tiny spark of emotion spiral out; it was becoming stronger as he zoomed his senses in capturing her unique scent which burned through his mind, it was coming from the west.

He jumped back down and then proceeded to run again towards that direction. It felt like hours but in fact it was only 5 minutes when he finally found her. Moving forward, and weaving out the trees, he slowed down entering a clearing. His honey blonde hair fell over his eyes as he stopped and straightened out his 6 foot 3 inches lean, muscular frame, she was just across from him on the other side of the clearing in her wolf form entranced at the moon that gleamed down at her. She looked dazed and seemed in peace, but then the wind shifted and as soon as she smelt him, finally noticing his presence she snapped her attention to him. She didn't seem to identify him at all; her eyes were glazed as aggression and anger rolled off her wolf body, ears erect. She lifted her body up, growling, shoulders hunched forward as she stepped closer. He stood there confused, why was she acting like this, was she angry that he came after her?

**I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_  
_

_Flash back_

_Where the hell was she? He snapped out in annoyance at himself, he had told her that he would be waiting for her at their clearing yet she still hadn't shown. He paced near the river, getting more and more annoyed by the second._

"_Hold your horses there cowboy; you're going to drill a line down on the poor, defenceless, ground, if you keep all that pacing up." Leah smirked up at him._

_Her 5 foot 10 inches sleek, curvy body was leaned up against a tree._

"_Where the hell were you Leah?" Jasper asked in frustration._

"_Well, I had a date Sir, is there anything else you would like to know Major?" She replied back in a playful mood her right hand saluting at him, yet her eyes looked out at him cautiously as if waiting for a reaction._

_A date? Which fucker was it that took her on a date? She's not supposed to be on dates, especially right after he finally had the guts to approach her about all the different sort of emotions she's been exerting towards him for the past few months now. Oh god, was he too late? But… late for what exactly? It's not like it should matter to him on which arsehole she was going out with, he had wanted her to stop all those puzzling feelings she was having for him, didn't he? After Alice he didn't want anything to do with the other sex, but Leah had become someone who he now considered as a best friend, someone to lean on. He didn't understand why their emotions were just so confusing when they were together. He wanted to grip his head and smash it on a tree till he figured out the answer. _

_What was he doing? This shouldn't be confusing for him at all, even though they are friends, it didn't change the fact that she was a werewolf and he was a vampire, a horrible monster that is made to kill an innocent life whether it is a human or animal. She should never have to deal with anything as monstrous as him; even if she considered herself as one too, he knew that there was a major difference in them both._

_He quickly schooled back his anger at her so called date, and calmed himself down before he could project his powers towards her unintentionally (he's done it before, for some reason his power was always difficult to control around her, and boy was that an embarrassing situation to explain to her about why he had felt lust all of a sudden, of course he had lied and said that he was by mistake projecting Emmet's feelings of perverseness towards her)._

"_Oh, did you enjoy it? I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today, but I am truly sorry for interrupting your date, maybe we can do a rain check?" He asked and gave her a dazzling smile._

_She looked at him, eyes narrowing in disappointment, and then straightened up, quickly hiding her emotions from him; she probably already knew his smile was a fake. _

"_It's okay; he wasn't worth my time anyway. Maybe we can have a day out another time? I'm pretty knackered right now so I'll get back to you on when." She gave him a fake smile too, and then waved at him as she proceeded to run out of the clearing. _

_As soon as she left and he could not hear her no longer he punched the nearest tree around him down, watching it fall in his anger. He had felt fury at himself and at her. Damn it! What were they doing? ~He thought. This was a dangerous game, he should let her go already or he would only drag her down to the pits of hell with him. He knew that she was someone that was very important to him, but as what, he did not know. Not having the courage to deal with all the conflicting emotions and jealousy between them both. So he would let her go, no matter how painful it would be. He would let her go._

_-End Flashback-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew that on that day he had made a huge mistake, and a number of them had followed after. Now he knows and understands, and all he really wants is her, he just hoped that she would still have him after all the hurt he had caused her.

She circled around the clearing as if to size him up, snarling and growling out a threat, and then slowly moved towards him, as if he were her prey.

"Leah..." He called out to her in confusion and slight hurt at her unusual manner, and like as if something had clicked in her mind she stopped at the sound of his voice, cocking her head to the side like the canine she was. The glaze in her eyes cleared as familiarity set in and just as that happened she hastily phased back to human form, he felt her pain ripple through her body as if finding it difficult to phase, but eventually she transformed back still crouched down on all fours, head down and naked as the day she was born.

"sh-h… shit..." She haggard out taking a deep breath in and then out, she looked up connecting her hazel eyes to his golden ones

"Jazz?" she whispered out in puzzlement.

"Lee, thank god, I found you." Jasper breathed out in relief, as he rushed towards her and within moments he held her in his arms.

"Errrrm, not that I don't mind all this cuddling and all, but if you didn't already know I'm-I'm kind of naked," She mumbled out still smothered in his chest.

_Whoops!_ He thought.

Now Jasper was usually a gentleman, he was known for his charisma and politeness but when he saw her back to normal he couldn't help himself and had to embrace her he hadn't seen her for 2 whole weeks. Thank fuckin' god he wasn't a human, or else he would have turned red from embarrassment; but that didn't stop his emotions from rolling out in mortification and lust, of course she had to have felt it because the next thing he knew was that she was giggling full out from where her head was still smothered, shaking in his arms nearly choking on her giggles as she looked up peaking her gaze towards him. She had dirt smeared on her cheek, but even then she was the most beautiful person he had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. And just as their eyes connected he felt warm; weird he always felt cold, and since he was a vampire he forgot how warmth had ever felt on his skin. Her heat grazed through him as if re-stitching and healing his soul, it felt amazing, like he had finally found his home in a world filled with evil monsters such as him.

"Sorry, I- errr... Here." He turned and quickly pulled off his shirt and held it out behind him, wanting to give her some privacy, and also making sure to calm himself down or he wouldn't know how to control himself and not jump her taking her there in the cold hard floor.

"Thanks, Jasper." Her voice still held some humour in it.

He tensed at hearing her voice, god he missed her so much. He was left wearing a wife beater tank top underneath, ripples of muscles strained against the clothing as he held himself back fisting his hands, wanting so much to show her how much he really wants her.

"I'm done Jasper, you can turn around. What are you doing here anyways Jazz?" She called out to him, as he turned around. He stopped at her appearance, and was suddenly hit by a feeling of hunger, not for blood but for her; he felt like a nerdy horny teenager who would just bust at looking at the hot popular girl. She looked simply amazing and delectable in his shirt, she had rolled up the sleeves of the arms and left a few buttons open at the top, the shirt only hung down a few inches past her butt. It was still drizzling slightly now, thank god the shirt wasn't white. He looked at her hazy eyes filled with lust and quickly stopped manipulating the emotions, not realizing that he was projecting again, shit, he could now feel her embarrassment and lust towards him as well.

"I came to take you back Leah, I can't do this anymore always treading carefully around you when I know that I have loved you since the day I saw you at our special clearing." _Well might as well just be straight up and tell her the truth_, he thought to himself.

She stood stock still looking at him with wide unbelieving eyes, and then shook her head so fast he almost got dizzy from looking at her.

"Whaaa-? Jasper no you don't, please stop playing with me. You are not thinking straight, I mean, you never said anything before; hell you always pushed me away. I don't want to be hurt again I know this time I wont be able to handle it when everything crumbles back down again, fate loves screwing me over remember?.. I- I think you should go..." She replied back hurt and scepticism evident in her emotions. She turned preparing to walk away.

**I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
**

**The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing****  
Like me yet**

But before she could run from him again, he made a grab for her right arm and then pulled her towards him. He moved so fast that she didn't even realize that she had fallen in his arms bundled up in his cold soothing chest; she looked up at him balancing herself properly as he pulled her even closer. Her breath hitched and she could feel a lump forming at the back of her throat, no matter how much she pushed him away she knew that he could feel every bit of emotions that she felt for him right this moment.

He tightened his right hand on her, around her hips, boxing her in towards him so she had no choice but to leave her hands on his chest; she could not move or try to push him away as he then grasped her chin with the other. They fit so perfectly together it was unbelievable, as he held her like as if they were one entity. Leaning his forehead on to hers and locking his golden eyes with her hazel ones, he made sure to keep eye contact at all times.

"You're mine Leah!..." he spoke nearly growling the words out, she noted his seriousness tone, as he poured every bit of passion, love, happiness, honesty and hope that he felt, out towards her; to make her feel and believe that all that he was saying was the truth, that he was a man of his words, for her to trust in him that they were meant to be.

"...as I am yours. I don't care how long it takes me to make you understand, but I will never allow you to leave me again. I know you feel the same way about me I can feel it, I can feel you. Your every emotions that you try to whisper down, the words of wonder and lust hidden behind your sarcasm, the hope and love for me behind your eyes, the smile you try to hide when I make you happy, the hurt that I caused you for not even trying to pursue this, what we both have always felt for each other. Please, please all I'm asking you is to take this chance with me; just trust in me, trust in us please Lee. I have always been a man of honour, and I believe we were always supposed to wined up together, I have made so many mistakes in my life, and if I made the mistake of letting you leave me today I don't think I could bare to live a day or a second without you. I have no heart as I am nothing but a monster yet I know that I love you with all my soul, with all that I have left in me, I don't need to breathe but its a habit that I can't shut off, yet even then you leave me breathless. Be mine like you were always meant to be Leah." His southern accent thickened up as he told her all that he felt about her, now all he can do is hope that she wouldn't leave him hanging.

She breathed out fast as her eyes glazed over, she didn't want to cry but his words had left her vulnerable towards him, should she take this chance with him? She didn't really care much about what her pack would say about them both being together, but there was a reason she had left and that was to find some answers. As she looked into his eyes she knew that most of those answers lay right in front of her, with him.

"I- I love you too idiot, I always have. But if you leave me hanging again I'll kill you and burn you alive myself, do you hear me Major?" She blurted out.

Okay so that wasn't as romantic as how he had proclaimed his love for her, but that was her, bold and brash.

He grinned at her, smile widening by the second, leaning down brushing his lips near to hers, "Yes ma'am! I hear you loud and clear."

And then advanced towards her lips, like a hunter on its prey; crashing his lips towards her own. The heat and the coolness that transpired between them made them moan out in delight as she tried to get closer to him than she already was, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into her; he picked her up by her hips as if understanding her need to be closer, so that she could wrap her long legs around his waist too, and he deepened the kiss now very aware of the fact that Leah was only in his shirt and nothing else, as the fabric of his shirt lifted up his hands shifted down her curves to palm her rounded behind, massaging it as she jerked out a quiet moan. He groaned out as she slipped her tongue in swiping at his own, tasting him, everything about her was spicy and sweet even her taste. Why hadn't they tried this earlier? This was like pure heaven.

He tilted her head slightly as he kissed her long and hard, Leah ran her hands through his soft honey blonde hair massaging and tugging it, nibbling on his bottom lip and then bit him, she bit him! He growled out in the overpowering lust that they both felt, and tightened his grasp on her hips as he aligned himself in-between her legs and pushed his jean clad hard-on onto her heated mound. She quivered, quickly gripping his chest grasping onto as much fabric as she could as liquid oozed out of her from the pressure of his movement, wanting to feel more, god she wanted him so much.

Still kissing her senseless, a moment later she pulled away from him gasping in air around them; oops! He forgot that she needed to breathe, unlike him she was still part human even if she could hold her breath much longer than a normal human could.

She looked dazed and was still staring at his lips whilst hers looked plump from all the making out, his hair was all over the place from her trying to grasp every part that she could reach of him. She smiled, a genuine one, she looked so enchanting under the moon and in his arms. She shifted closer resting her head at the crook of his neck inhaling his unique earthy and ember scent, kissing and nibbling anywhere she could reach, her tongue peaked out from her parted lips and she slowly licked his neck smiling when he shivered. He held her tight.

"I want to feel you…" He whispered in her ear.

She whimpered against his neck, as her heart raced, craving him too. She pulled back to kiss his lips, tugging his vest up wanting to feel more of his skin, he pecked her once more and then quickly drew back to jerk it off throwing the fabric to the ground. His body was not as big as Emmett's nor was it as skinny as Edward's; he was perfectly proportioned with a lean muscular build, she touched his pale marble like skin, surprised at how she could feel his every mark and indentation on his hard body, pliable beneath her hands. Caressing his chest with her heated hands, going slowly making sure to touch each pack and then down to his abdomen, using her fingertips and nails to scratch at it lightly making him nuzzle his head to her neck and groan.

He kissed her neck and then ventured up blowing softly against her ear, licking and sucking it, as he held on to the back of her neck stroking it with his fingers. Feeling sparks fly between them as he knelt her to the ground, still wrapped around him as his body covered hers; sliding his lower body in between her thighs, opening her legs up wider to accommodate him. He stroked her hair as his lips once again met hers, kissing her eagerly and rubbed his hardness against her sizzling heat. He reached down to unbutton her shirt taking his time, and then pulled out his belt buckle feeling his pants becoming unbelievably tight, as she helped him unzip his jeans and pushed it down past his hips, finally free from the constraint of his clothes. Their arousal spiked in the air around them, she shivered as he finally touched her; his name coming out as a moan from her panting lips.

They made love leisurely taking their time; murmuring their love for one another, sighing at every touch and strokes, exploring one another as they came together blissfully as one. All she needed was to be reminded of what they felt for another; he had missed her so much and finally felt his dead heart feeling complete. And Leah, well she finally felt at peace for the first time in weeks, all confusion in her head cleared, finally having her true mate by her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Oh shit, I don't want to ruin the moment but we need to go home, I have some unfinished business to attend too. And then I promise to make it up to you Jasper, all day long." She conveyed, rolling up on top of him and locking her legs tighter around him, trying to convince him by rolling her hips and rubbing herself hard on him.

He hissed out in pleasure, fingers digging into her skin near her hips as he answered back by grinding himself up to her, and exhaled out in frustration wanting to finish what they started, yet he let her out of his hold and pushed himself up into a sitting position, she was still positioned at his lap. Raising an eyebrow at her, he held her left hand in his right not questioning her.

"Damn, you need to stop first or I won't be making any promises darlin', you sure have a lot of making up to do, I am definitely not letting you go this time Clearwater."

"Neither do I want you to Whitlock." She replied back grinning at him, as she tightened her grasp in his hand, he could feel her honesty and love through her emotions; hope filled them both, yeah they can definitely work this out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

They were nearly back home, but were content in walking slowly and making out, every now and then he would get frustrated at all the pent up sexual tension, push her up against a tree and kiss her blind. He was just about to push her up against another tree when they both heard howls through the air, and then the sudden noise of paws thudding towards them both. Jasper pulled Leah towards him looking at her and making sure if this is what she wanted, because he was not going to let her back down now, at her smile and quick peck to his lips he relaxed his muscles but still prepared himself for the onslaught of the packs emotions. She rubbed her thumb in circles on his hand, calming him down.

The wolves burst out through the trees, and stopped watching them both; the black wolf narrowed his eyes on their hands which they still had not let go of yet, holding on even tighter instead. He growled out at them both, getting angrier when they didn't let go. His hackles rose as he smelled Jaspers scent and sex mingled with Leah's, as he drew back his head howling out loud and then snarled viciously out to them, pacing left and right menacingly and then ran towards them. Just as Jasper crouched down getting ready to attack the mongrel, a big russet and then a sandy coloured wolf emerged from the trees and quickly rammed their heads hard to his side making the black one go sailing and crashing onto a tree. He quickly twisted and pounced up, snapping angrily at the Russet wolf, which was Jacob, her Alpha and best friend. As the sandy one, her brother Seth stood by her and Jasper protectively.

Jasper hissed out angrily as he felt the deranged black wolf's emotions, the empath could feel the shock, anger and disbelief running through the wolf and some jealousy interlaced with possessiveness. How dare the bastard think that Leah was his possession, and threw the emotion of fear out towards the black wolf, the wolf whimpered as the emotions hit him in full force like a freight train, but then the feeling of fear stopped it's course as Leah looked at Jasper in determination and also a bit of lust, she found it a turn on when he used his powers. Her pack brothers, Embry and Quil also placed themselves near her, as did Paul; quickly forming a protective barrier around her. Jasper was surprised at Paul's protective behaviour towards his mate, and found that he wasn't the only one others were just as stunned; only Leah did not seem so astonished she only smirked towards Paul's direction giving him a wink.

Before anything else could transpire though, the Cullen's entered the scene as they ran out from the trees, they seemed surprised to see him back so quick and Leah too, but he could feel the happiness they emitted for him at finally finding his Leah, his mate. Looking at the situation at hand, Rosalie and Emmett quickly placed themselves near Leah and Jasper, growling at the black wolf as the other Cullen's followed with the exception of Bella. Bitch was always a bit of a pussy anyways.

"Glad to see you back she-wolf, at least now Jasper will stop throwing a tantrum, I missed you." Emmett smirked out.

"Shame I can't say the same about you Em, but I sure as hell did miss your sexy wife. And now that I'm back she wouldn't want anything to do with you," Leah replied back, even at the heart of a serious situation she couldn't help but joke around with Emmett.

"Awe... Well as long as I get to watch you two in action I wouldn't mind, I'll convince Jazz to share you."

Rose smacked Emmett at the back of his head, and threw a smile at Leah.

"In your dreams, Em," Jasper rumbled out, and greedily pulled Leah closer to him, smirking out in victory at Emmett's pout.

The black wolf snarled at the teasing scene playing out in front of him and before he could throw himself at Jasper and rip his throat out. Jacob stopped him, growling out a threat at the black furred wolf, he straightened up squaring his shoulders showing his dominance, and then phased back buck naked.

"Everyone phase back NOW!" Jacob Black's voice boomed in the Alpha command, all the wolves whimpered submitting immediately; you could practically feel and hear the power held behind his words.

They all shifted, and quickly changed into their shorts, there were ladies in their midst after all.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Sam? Explain yourself! You were about to hurt Leah and our ally." Jacob fumed out.

"Don't you see what's happening here Jacob, he's turned her against us, he's probably manipulating her emotions now, Leah would never hold hands with a vampire let alone look at them."

Leah burst out laughing, at Sam's declaration.

"And who do you think you are to know what I want or what I don't Uley? Didn't you get a notification, that the person who is unwanted here is you, not Jasper," she stepped forward in a threatening manner, even when all her pack mates whined at her to stay back, she just glared at them shutting them up immediately she was not some weakling that needed anyone's help. If Jasper had stopped her she probably would have beat him too for not trusting her, but he knew her, and if anything did happen she knew that he would be the first to defend her and rip Samuel effin' Uley apart; making sure to torture him as much and as slow as possible, he was her very own soldier after all.

Sam shook his head, "you're not thinking straight, come back home with me Leah, Emily and I will take care of you, we missed you, your mother missed you." Trying to come near her only to be stopped by everyone's threatening growl.

"That's enough man, you have no right over Leah's life anymore you lost that right years ago even then she wouldn't have ever let you dictate her life, stop embarrassing yourself leave before we all make you." Paul spoke out, everyone just stood there looking at him and at how he was on Leah's side, wasn't he usually the one that always started a fight with Leah, and they both hated each other right?

"Thanks dickless," Leah replied to his response at Sam, giving him a genuine smile.

"No problem bitch," Paul grinned back.

Typical Leah and Paul interaction, maybe they were like this all the time, they just pretended to hate each other but just loved to torment one another for the fun of it.

"Lee- Lee, leave that bloodsucker and come here now, you don't have to do all this I know you're still hurt over Emily and I, how about we work out our problems together? We'll all be happy again. Look Emily still wants you to be her maid of honour; she will forgive you for leaving if you come back with me." Sam said clearly ignoring Paul.

"Are you on crack or something fool? Listen here you pathological inhumane pessimistic antagonizing good for nothing narcotic bastard; I will not play happy families with a fucker like you and your twisted bitch of an imprint. You are not my alpha." She scoffed out, getting more and more annoyed by the second at the retard in front of her, what the hell did she ever see in him? Leah thought out.

"Heh heh, dude you just got burned! Leah Clearwater style," Emmet giggled out, as the others snickered at her response.

"Lee-Lee..." and before Sam could say another word Jasper zipped up fast near him and grabbed Sam by his throat lifting his whole body high up from off the ground.

"Didn't you hear what she said you overgrown idiot? Now get out of here! Leave fur ball! Unless you want to get ripped into shreds by me that is, you're more than welcome to stay..." Jasper growled out in a threatening manner making sure to tighten his grasp and cutting off Sam's oxygen supply, then promptly dropped him, making Sam crash down to the floor.

Leah walked towards Jasper trying to calm him down.

"Jazz…" she started but before she could finish Sam had quickly made a grab for her, pulling her tight towards him.

"You're mine." He barked out.

Everyone immediately stood in attention, all roaring in anger, wanting to attack him, but stopped in confusion when they suddenly felt something shift in the air.

"STAND DOWN NOW!" The loud voice commanded.

Sam instantaneously recoiled away from her and stumbled to the ground from the harsh commanding words and whimpered out in confusion. All the pack members with the exception of Jacob, held their head down, not understanding why they were reacting like that.

Leah stood rigid, she was oozing out control and power; in that moment Jasper wanted to do nothing but bury himself into this beautiful creature, she is remarkable. She looked down at the disgraceful man she had once loved.

"Did you really think that you could **control me** and boss me around…?' She said in a superior voice, as she towered over him. '… You would dare go against the _**Alpha female**_ pup, and tell **me **what to do!' He whined out again, 'Yes you heard that right, _I am_ the Alpha female and my word is the law. I didn't up and leave just to go frolic around with the fairies, I went on a spirit quest…"

"…. I guess the ancestors didn't curse me in this life after all; turns out I have my own special qualities that I am here for a reason. So hear this Samuel Uley I am not yours anymore nor will I ever be yours to retain, turns out imprinting is not all it's cracked out to be like how you worship the ground off of it; thinking the world revolves around Emily's arse. Let me just tell you that it is only there to keep you wolves grounded so you don't go abusing your powers, but I guess you wouldn't understand this now would you; you love to control those around you. The wolves still have a choice to mate with anyone they want, they don't have to choose their imprint, love over rules all you see; you've already made your choice as I have made mine. Jasper is my mate, he is my **choice** and there is no one who will tell me otherwise. You are nothing but an insolent pup in my judgment, submit before I rip your throat off."

She snarled, showing her canine teeth. Sam knelt his head down to the ground thoroughly chastised quickly submitting, crying out from hearing the command in her tone. The others whined out too, and she quickly let up on her control not realising that she was trying to submit her other pups too. The restriction came off and they all began to move freely again. She turned back to the others as everyone gave her a wide berth, but Jasper moved closer to her giving her a smile as he held out his hand towards her, which she took.

"I would like to make it clear that this is the reason I left, I did not runaway, I needed answers. When you found me Jasper I was connected to my wolf in the spirit world that is why I acted aggressively…' He quickly gave her a peck on her cheek.

'… ah damn, I need to have a meeting with the council now too. Will you wait for me?" She pouted.

He laughed, "Till the end of time." He replied back.

**I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love**

* * *

**AN: So there you go, hopefully you all liked it didn't know how to end it. I wrote smut :o which is a first, I swear that was really hard to write don't know how people do it. Anyways guys I need reviews, if I get loads I might consider changing it into an actual story, if not then this is it. So review away please.**


End file.
